Over the Edge
by j-mercuryuk
Summary: Thor convinces Loki to go on an adventure with them, but it goes very wrong when they argue and Thor accidentally pushes Loki a little too hard. Pre-Thor. Teenage Thor and Loki
1. Chapter 1

Over the Edge – Chapter 1

Despite what many may have thought, the library was not Loki's favourite place. Oh, he enjoyed reading, be it great tales of valour or in-depth notes on magic and history, but there was something unpleasant about reading there. The scholars and librarians were old, stuffy and treated others with contempt and suspicion. Young princes were no exception. For what prince would possibly want to go to a library when he could be in the training field like the respectable warrior he should be aiming to be? So if Loki chose to go there, it must mean that he was up to no good. Though, he would reluctantly admit that the little joke he'd played a year ago hadn't helped. How was he to know that the ink wouldn't reappear? Besides, even if it wasn't for the occupants, he would find the grand, tall room overbearing.

No, Loki preferred to read in the sanctuary of his room, the Queen's Garden, or one of the many observation platforms of Asgard. Each had its own advantages according to what mood he was in. His favourite, and the one where he currently sat, was connected to the Banqueting Hall. It provided two things: a remarkable view of the city as well as the realm beyond, and privacy. When there was no formal feast being held, there was no reason for anyone to come here, and so he was able to find himself undisturbed for as long as he wished.

"Here you are, brother!"

Most of the time, anyway.

Loki turned to see Thor striding confidently towards him along the open walkway, a huge grin plastered across his face and as effervescent as ever. He raised an eyebrow, curiosity overcoming any annoyance he felt at his sibling's intrusion.

"Greetings, brother," he imitated the other's address, "To what do I owe this great pleasure?" His reply was smooth and friendly, but he didn't move from where he sat against the pillar, one leg dangling over the side and down the sheer drop of the tower face. Thor stood over him, eyes bright and grinning like a fool. Oh dear. Loki knew that look, and it rarely boded well. The last time he'd been approached like this had led to one of Thor's "ingenious" ideas, which had, of course, gotten them both into a lot of trouble with Father. It had been doubly frustrating because if Thor had just listened to him on that occasion and followed his ideas, then not a soul would have known about it.

"I believe it is high time, my dearest little brother, that you joined me on an adventure."

"Really," he replied, no small part of him amused by the statement. "And what has brought on this sudden decision?"

"You are fourteen and have never stepped outside the city walls without a nurse or guards. Would you not like to be able to move more freely?"

That was not strictly true, but there was no need to tell Thor about his own little private adventures though hidden passages that he had discovered while his elder sibling was out with his friends. He had, over the last couple of years, discovered the joy of small secrets. It was the thrill of knowing something that no one else did and the small delight in mischief. He was doing something he shouldn't, and not a soul could stop him because he was far too cunning to let them find out about it.

Yes, he'd had his own ventures beyond the wall, some more fruitful than others. However, he couldn't deny that there was a certain appeal to traveling with his brother, even if accompanied by his friends as well. If he was with Thor and his gang of followers, Mother would let him leave the city without guards. As long as they weren't going far, that is, and kept to the main roads which were regularly patrolled. It had been a while since the brethren had really done something substantial together, finding their interests increasingly shifting in different directions. Gone were the days when Thor's first act of the day was to find Loki.

However, Loki wasn't a fool. "And where would we be going?"

"Oh, we will ride and see where we come to." Loki did not believe that for one moment, no matter how off-hand Thor tried to sound.

He laughed. "Leave the lying to me brother; it suits you ill." Thor looked rather embarrassed at the comment, and the dark haired prince continued. "Now, why do you really want me to join you?"

His brother quickly sat opposite Loki, leaning forward eagerly. "We need a sorcerer to complete our party for this quest."

Loki's amusement never faded. "I see. I am the sorcerer, you the warrior. Do we already have a healer and a dwarf to make our party complete?"

Thor blinked at him in confusion, the joke flying straight over his head. "Why would we need those? We have my friends."

Loki shook his head, a light smile on his lips. "Pay no mind to my comment; I merely jest. You sound much like the beginning of an adventure tale." Albeit a bad one. It reminded him strongly of the stories by Lord Gransaw, a man who fancied himself a great weaver of words when in reality he could hardly string together a sentence. He was the living proof that money could not buy everything. Each saga, and he used that word charitably, was the same, and for some reason a dwarf was always needed to complete the party. Why on Asgard was a dwarf so vitally important?

His older brother beamed at him again. "Well, this will be an adventure worthy of many tales and songs for generations to come."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "So, you do not know where we will go, but that you will need a sorcerer, which I am far from, and it will be worthy of legend."

Thor faltered, realising that he had been well and truly caught out. "Yes," he replied hesitantly.

Loki sighed and closed his book, careful not lose his place. "Why do you really require a 'sorcerer'?"

His brother threw caution to the wind. "We need someone to wield the Sorcerer's Eye. I cannot, and we believe it requires someone with magic to use it."

"The Sorcerer's Eye? Father let you take it?" Loki frowned a little. That was an oddity and more than a little suspicious.

Once again Thor paused. "Not…exactly," he tentatively replied.

Loki nearly burst out laughing. This made everything more interesting. His brother must really want whatever he thought he would get from this 'quest' to risk their father's anger. The book in his lap seemed positively tedious in comparison now.

"I see. Where are you planning on going that requires the Eye?"

No doubt encouraged by the lack of outright rejection, Thor ploughed on. "To the Mist Valley."

Loki's eyes widened. "And what, pray tell, are you hoping to find there?"

"Honour and Glory."

Mmmmph. How dull. "How exactly do you plan on achieving that?"

"By slaying a Sky Serpent."

For the first time in years, the eloquent prince was speechless. He knew his brother was foolish, but this went above and beyond anything he'd suspected.

"That must be the most foolhardy plan I have ever had the misfortune to hear."

Thor's face fell. "It is?"

"Yes," he said, stating what he felt should be obvious. "I understand your desire, but warriors a hundred times your age, strength and experience have met their demise against the beasts."

"But they did not have the Eye," Thor grinned, "It can see through the unseeable. There will also be six of us against one creature. My friends, you and I against one Sky Serpent. Outnumbered and out-skilled! We shall set off, slay the monster and return before nightfall tomorrow. It will be easy with us all there, but we need you, brother. You need to show us the way with the Eye."

The younger prince sighed. It was really quite remarkable how naïve his brother could be. Sometimes he swore that he was sixteen and Thor was fourteen, not the other way round. However, Thor genuinely seemed to think this would be quick and easy, which meant that he would most likely quickly grow bored of this new game. An hour or two of wandering and he would lose his patience and interest. They would be back before dinner with an exaggerated tale of their escapade and it would remain as a rebellious, but ultimately unsuccessful, folly into the world. He seriously doubted that they would have the misfortune of coming across a Sky Serpent in a couple hours when it took other warriors days to stumble across one of the creatures. That was if they even made it down to the ravine. His brother and friends had notoriously short attention spans, and the Mist Valley was several hours' ride away—it was entirely possible they wouldn't make it halfway.

There was also that familiar little spark that ignited at the prospect of doing something they all knew they shouldn't be doing with a good chance of getting away with it. If it also meant him escaping the city, his parents' reach and spending a free day with his brother for the first time in months, then so much the better. This could be a great deal of fun, as long as he could make sure his brother didn't do anything too stupid.

He gracefully rose to his feet. "You have convinced me," he smiled. "You have your 'sorcerer.'"

Thor beamed at him in a manner that would put the sun to shame. For a moment Loki thought his brother would fall into old habits and pull him into a tight embrace and bounce about. "Thank you, Loki. You will not regret this."

Now that would be a first.

* * *

**A/N:****  
**Tada! I hope you enjoyed the beginning there. For anyone who read 'Fragile', this was the fic I mentioned at the end of that (though the two are unconnected). It's been a long time in coming, but I hope everyone enjoyed the beginning. 

Shout out to my beta reader for this fic, the wonderful Natural Logarhythem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At least Loki had managed to convince Thor to wait until the next morning before leaving, to give them time to prepare sufficiently for their 'adventure' ahead. It was truly remarkable what Thor had failed to take into account. If it was down to him then they would set off to face the Sky Serpents with nothing but the clothes on their backs, a sword in hand and their steeds to ride upon. He would have been lamenting the lack of foresight to bring food within the first hour. This left Loki to make a list of items they would need while his brother looked over his shoulder.

"Food, healing stones," the elder prince read, "rope?" He looked at his younger brother. "Why in the Nine Realms would we need rope?"

Loki sighed, amazed that he could be related to such a fool. "We are going to a ravine and you plan to clamber around it—that is why."

"There is a path; I have heard the men in the tavern speak of it."

"Which leads through a mist so thick that even Heimdall's gaze cannot pierce it."

"But, we have the Eye; we'll be able to see."

"And if we are separated? Or it only allows me to see? We don't know how it works. What if one of us needs to wander? What if the road is too damaged to be used? It's not been maintained since before the Sky Serpents came two thousand years ago. Have you taken any of these components into account?"

Thor shook his head. "You worry too much, brother."

Having had enough, Loki dropped his quill, crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. "No rope, no me."

Thor sighed. "Very well, I will find some cord-"

"Not just one among all of us. Make sure we each have a coil," Loki insisted, "and a good length. Bring the thin rope that's been strengthened; we should be able to take twice as much that way."

"You worry too much," his brother grumbled again.

"And you not enough."

"Which is why I have you," Thor tried to flatter his sibling, but Loki only rolled his eyes in return. "Anything else you would like to weigh us down with?"

Loki frowned down at the page. "Make sure we have enough food for at least two days." He picked up his pen again. "…Perhaps a roll of bandages would be prudent. Money, naturally. Flint for fire, blankets…" as he continued on, Thor continued to pull faces.

"So much?" He asked when Loki had finished. "Shall we take horses or a wagon?"

The younger, and infinitely wiser, prince ignored the jibe. "Horses and saddlebags will suffice for the six of us. Now we will have to think of an excuse for Mother and Father, which will also dissuade them from sending guards with us. I think a picnic under the Great Oak should be adequate…"

Despite Thor's complaining, he and his friends did as they were asked, knowing that they had little choice in the matter. The next morning they were in the stable yard at the crack of dawn, ready to go, but not particularly happy about the early start. Sif was still pulling her hair back into a high ponytail when she arrived. They each sent Loki withering glares as they swung up into their saddles, horses prepared by the early morning stable boys. Hogun was the only one who refrained, looking fresher than all the others, bar Loki, combined. Really, they were the ones that had wanted the adventure—Loki was just ensuring that they did it properly.

Fandral looked by the far the worst. His usually perfect hair was mussed and he had apparently left his normal coquettish and loquacious self in bed. Out of all of Thor's friends, Loki found that Fandral usually was the most agreeable. He was always willing to talk and banter, though perhaps only because the blond liked the sound of his own voice. He did have an extraordinary ego even larger than Thor's that was distasteful to Loki, but at least he was easy to talk to. It was almost the reverse with Volstagg. The large boy's genial attitude and good-humour made him hard to dislike, though his appetite went some way towards countering that. However he had nothing to say to Loki and vice versa. The only common ground between them was Thor, not a topic that lent itself to casual conversation.

Loki pulled his cloak tighter against the chill in the spring air, nudging his horse forward to catch up to his brother as they trotted through the city. The streets were quiet, not yet awake but merely stirring. They could see the lanterns from behind closed doors of shops as the owners prepared to open for another day of business while the food stores were already setting out their wares for the servants' early shopping before their masters woke and demanded breakfast. They only stopped once, when they passed a bakery and Thor was enticed by the smells, demanding that they break their fast with fresh sweet bread, and Volstagg heartily agreeing. It only set them back a few minutes, and with clear streets, they made it out of the city within the hour, emerging onto the South Road.

It was busier here, unsurprisingly. There were a few travellers, but most were merchants and farmers making their way to the market with their wares. The Sun had cleared the horizon, chasing away the chill, as Loki watched the world around him move. It was so different from how he'd seen it in the past. Out among the common people, with no guard or royal signal, no one saw the princes of Asgard. They were just a group of friends, possibly wealthy, out for a ride. It gave the young prince a whole new perspective on the world, on the realm outside the palace. He had thought that the lack of attention would annoy him; instead he found it rather thrilling. Here he rode, and not a single person realised that they were passing their princes. In fact, it was Sif who was recognised.

"Little Sif!" The group turned round in their saddles to see a patrol man, a captain if his cloak clasp was anything to go by, trot up to them. He slowed his horse to ride beside the young woman, his patrol riding a respectable distance behind them. "What are you doing out so early this morning? Looking for adventure?"

"Naturally," their friend replied, all ease and pleasantness. Loki doubted she would be if she could hear the slight patronising tone that coloured the man's comment. "One does not become a great warrior and hero by sitting in the parlour and embroidering dresses."

The man chuckled. "Much to your mother's dismay, Little Sif."

The girl winced, changing the subject. "I'm not little anymore, cousin. I'm sixteen."

Ah, so this was Captain Herleif, only son of the Lord Commander and, of course, cousin to their good lady friend. Loki saw the similarities now, a likeness in their features, not close enough to be siblings, but enough for a vague family resemblance. Their hair was exactly the same shade though: that deep, bright blonde that looked like spun gold. That colour made Sif the envy of all the women of court. Hair that, when twisted and played with between her long fingers, got her whatever she wanted… Loki hated it. There was no wit behind it, no intelligence. Achievement should come from clever words and skill. It should come from a sharp mind and smooth words, not pretty locks or long lashes. It was a tactic below the female fighter and demeaned her, not to mention being counter-productive to all she strove for.

Loki believed that it was the Captain's house, or more specifically his father's house, that Sif had been sent to as ward. He supposed that the girl's father had hoped the move would quash the girl's inappropriate interests.

The captain laughed. "You will never be anything but 'little' to me. Even when you are four thousand and are the most feared and bloodthirsty warrior in all the realms."

Sif huffed. "And you will forever be the bane of my existence."

The man's eyes flew wide. "I? Your bane? Who taught you to wield a sword?"

"Oh, so now you are willing to admit it."

"Only outside of earshot of my father and uncle. Though considering all, I believe one day I may proudly declare to all my hand in your rise to glory."

'All things considered?' Ah, yes. Sif's interest in a warrior's path had led her along the same path as Thor. Undoubtedly her family prayed that this friendship would blossom into more. Loki smirked. For that to happen, Thor would have to remember that Sif was a girl and not just another one of his male friends. Besides, the lady was not currently concerned with such matters; her energy was spent on other battles. If she wanted to achieve her dream, she would have to do so with only her own drive to aid her. Sif's determination was admirable, even when she went against her kin's wishes. The strength she displayed was so different to Thor's, but at the same time was never paled by it, not in Loki's opinion. It was just a shame that she was so cantankerous at times.

Sif missed the implication in her cousin's words though, subtle as it was and caught up in the more overt conversation. "You only taught me because you have no brothers and tired of a house full of women."

"Naturally," and he reached over to playfully ruffle her hair, or as much as he could with it tightly bound back. "Aye, little Sif, you are the brother I never had."

The girl pushed away the hand moodily, but the twitch of her lips and the bright sparkle in her eyes betrayed how pleased she was by the comment. When she spoke again, it was to address the 'little' comment. "If I were on Midgard, I would be married by now."

Loki sighed as Herleif threw back his head and laughed. Really, Sif, that was not the best comment to make to prove any of your points.

"I did not know that you were so eager to wed." The lady blushed a furious crimson. "Do not worry, I am sure that father and uncle will be thrilled by this news. Especially if it results in a union between you and a certain-"

Loki did not need to be half as clever as he was to know what Herleif was about to say. Fortunately for them all, he choose that moment to look up and around at her group. As soon as his eyes landed on the two princes looking over their shoulders from the front, he snapped his mouth shut. His eyes widened, in genuine surprise this time, while Loki resisted rolling his. Really, was it such a revelation? He sincerely hoped the captain conducted his patrols with more thought than his conversations.

Captain Herleif hastily bowed as much as he could when mounted, his fist over his heart. "Your Graces, I did not see you. Please accept my sincerest apologies. I meant no disrespect."

"There is nothing to apologise for," Thor brushed aside the apology. "This was far droller."

The anxious look only faded a little, his eyes flittering between his cousin and prince. "I was not alerted that you would be travelling today."

"A small fancy that took me this morning. I wished to ride out."

"So early?" It would appear that the good lady's cousin was not stupid—Loki would give him that much.

"There is nothing like a ride in the crisp spring air."

"No, Highness," but the man seemed no less relaxed, his eyes drifting to their full saddle bags. A little more aware than usual, Thor rushed on.

"Of course, if one is to be up at the crack of dawn to ride, then it seems like a great shame to waste the rest of the day. Do you not agree?"

"A shame indeed," Herleif agreed, though clearly not convinced. "And, if I may be so bold to ask, where are you headed on your latest adventure?"

Thor hesitated, clearly not expecting anyone besides their parents to question them. Loki was tempted to leave him to it, curious to see how badly his brother would handle this. He didn't particularly want to reach their destination, much less embark on their quest itself, but to have it end here simply stole all of their fun away.

"The Great Oak," Loki smoothly cut in. It was an appropriate lie, explaining both their bags and their ropes. The Great Oak was the tallest tree in the realm, as tall as the palace and rumoured to have the most beautiful flowers on the topmost branches. Which was ridiculous—oaks didn't have flowers. So, either the rumour was a lie or the tree was not an oak. No one was sure of this rumour though, as only one man had ever reached the top, and that had been before their father's reign. "We wish to be the first for many millennia to reach its peak and bring back one of the flowers for our mother."

Herleif smiled, but his air did not change much and the manner in which he 'relaxed' was forced. Thor took to the story like a duck to water.

"Yes, we wish to surprise Mother, so you must not tell anyone. Understood, Captain?"

Herleif slowly nodded, knowing when he was being given a command. "Of course, Your Grace, but allow my men and me to accompany you to the Great Oak. The roads can be dangerous and we would not want anything to befall you."

Thor straightened in his saddle. "No need, we…" he shot a glance at his brother.

"As you say," Loki continued, "the roads can be dangerous, and there are many innocent civilians who need your protection. We would not want you to neglect you duties for six young warriors who are more than capable of handling anything that crosses their paths." He threw the man his most charming smile.

The Crown Prince was more effective in ending the conversation when he kicked his horse forward into a trot, leaving the others behind. His friends followed suit, Sif throwing a hasty farewell back to her cousin. Loki let his comrades pass him by, seeing Herleif watch the group go with a worried expression. The younger prince slowed his horse until he was level with the captain, taking pity on the man.

"We will look after your cousin," he tried to reassure the man.

Herleif turned to Loki and gave him a nod of thanks, but emotion still warred over his face—his duty to the royal family, his obedience to his prince's command and his concern for his cousin. The latter won out as he clenched his jaw and turned to the royal.

"May I speak out of turn, Your Grace?" Loki nodded, knowing what question would come next. "You do not plan to ride to the Great Oak, do you?"

Loki smirked. "No, we don't, but who knows? My brother may become rather fond of the idea."

"You ride somewhere dangerous?"

"Most places are dangerous, Captain."

"May I ask where you go?"

The sable haired prince grinned. "That much Thor will not forgive me for revealing." He would, but Loki would have to put up with weeks of sulking from his brother. More to the point, if the captain knew where they were really going, then he would be duty bound to stop them from reaching the gorge. They would not get halfway before they would be summoned back, and it would be centuries before Thor took him along on another one of his expeditions. His brother probably wouldn't talk to him for weeks.

The man looked more anxious than ever. Loki couldn't blame him. His princes and cousin were riding off into danger, not just one prince either, and the eldest boy in the party was only eighteen. Volstagg and Hogun were barely two years Thor's senior. If anything were to happen to the brothers, then their companions would be held as much to blame as the royals themselves.

"Do not fear, good captain. I highly doubt we will reach our destination. My brother is more easily distracted than a magpie. Something will take his fancy along the way, or the 'quest' will be too long and tedious and he will grow bored. We will return home after no more than a picnic and a pleasant ride. Who knows, as we reach the carfax, he may decide that the Great Oak is far more appealing."

Loki nudged his horse forward, to catch up with the others, leaving behind Captain Herleif, who looked significantly more troubled than he had at the beginning of the conversation.

(&)

As the morning drew on, the spring chill lifted from the air to be replaced by pleasant warmth, stirred by the occasional breeze that prevented the day from becoming too hot. The main road had been easy and swift to travel on, taking them a quarter of the way in a little over an hour, but they soon turned off onto a smaller road that would take them east northeast. They passed the crossroads that they could have taken to the Great Oak after four leagues, without Thor so much as hinting that he'd remembered their cover story. It was a little too much to hope for, but there was still time for the prince to lose interest. In the meantime, Loki was enjoying the company and banter of the group as they travelled down increasingly neglected roads. With farmlands and meadows as far as the eye could see, Thor was free to talk as loudly as he liked about their plans. Not that anything ever stopped him anyway; if Thor wanted to discuss something, he did. He rode at their head, between Sif and Fandral, fantasising about all the glory that would await them when they returned home victorious. Just behind him, Volstagg would add his own details to the spiel while, at the back, Loki and Hogun listened in silence.

"And titles," Volstagg threw in. "We shall have titles. 'Thor the Mighty!'"

Thor grinned, looking pleased with himself. Loki merely rolled his eyes. Sif was quick to rush in to make her opinion known. "No, it would be 'Thor the Sky Serpent Slayer.'"

"That is rather a mouthful," Fandral objected. "'Thor Serpent Slayer' has a better sound to it, do you not agree?"

Loki's brother pulled a face. "That sounds tame. 'Sky Serpent Slayer' has a grand ring to it." Loki didn't dare point out that there was no guarantee that Thor would be the one to slay the creature, if they even reached the valley and if they encountered a serpent at all. "But what of you, my friends?"

"I am already 'Fandral the Dashing,' to the ladies at least." There was that inflated ego again.

Sif snorted. "That is not what I hear them call you."

"I did not want to seem too arrogant with 'Fandral the Irresistible.'"

"It did begin with an 'I,' but it most certainly was not 'irresistible.'"

A look of shock and horror crossed Fandral's face, far too dramatic for it to be sincere. "Why, my good Lady Sif, you wound me with your words."

The friends laughed in good humour, Fandral's indignation slipping away as he was unable to maintain the act.

"What about me?" Volstagg asked.

"'Volstagg the Strong,'" Thor declared.

"Or 'the Stout,'" Sif suggested, enjoying this new game.

"'The Rock,'" Fandral's more poetic suggestion came, and Loki could no longer resist his own contribution.

"'Volstagg the Barathrum.'"

The heavy youth thought for a moment before trying the name out on his tongue, his voice rumbling dramatically in a manner that not even Thor could manage yet. "'Volstagg the Barathrum'… I like it!"

"It means 'insatiable' or 'pit,'" Hogun informed them, his tone so level that Loki could not tell if he disapproved of his suggestion or not.

Thor certainly didn't, as he threw his head back and laughed. "That is apt." He turned back to his sibling, beaming with approval. "Well played, brother."

Loki could have sworn that there was a little relief in those blue eyes as well, but before he could think too deeply on it, Fandral chuckled. "You cannot deny that it is a most accurate description of you."

Volstagg grinned. "Alas, I cannot, and I challenge anyone who would say otherwise. No one can match my hunger. Perhaps I should even take the name now."

Sif looked back to Loki, the barest hint of a sneer in her manner. "And what shall we call you? 'Loki the Reader'?"

The younger prince frowned at her in return. If the other boys, Volstagg included, took his comment in good humour, then why should she not?

Thor was watching him thoughtfully. "'Loki the Sharp.'"

Loki smiled back at his brother, thankful that the older boy simply ignored the girl's jab, or did not realise that it was one. He wasn't in the mood to hear his brother defend him unnecessarily. He inclined his head a little. "Thank you, but I am perfectly content with Loki Odinson."

"Then what of Hogun?" Thor rushed on.

"'Hogun the Silent,' of course," Fandral brushed aside the question. "What I am more curious to know is what we should call Sif." He grinned at his friend. "'Sif the Stringent'?"

"'Sif the Swift' more like. I am twice as fast as any of you."

"Ha, you have been dreaming again."

"You think so?" She suddenly kicked her horse into a gallop, calling over her shoulder, "Beat me across the bridge then!"

Fandral nudged his horse into action with a shout, Thor following after them, unable to resist a challenge, even if it had not been issued to him. While Volstagg sped up to a trot, he did not seriously take part, but rather shouted encouragement to his friends. Loki grinned as he shook his head. This certainly was more entertaining than his books. He could see why Thor had taken to spending his weekends on his 'adventures' if this was what it was like. Maybe it was time for him to join his brother more.

When Thor first started venturing away from home, Loki had been relieved at the peace his brother's absence granted him. With no Thor constantly by his side chattering and dragging him off to one place or another, he had been free to read all he liked and do what he wanted. He had more time to practice his magic, a skill that Thor failed to appreciate sufficiently, and his finesse with the art had greatly increased over the last couple of years. When he realised what this peace was costing him though, he tried to join them, only to be told unequivocally that he was too young and that he should stay with his books. More recently, Loki had simply been out of place amongst the close rapport of the group, leaving him feeling isolated and increasingly distant from his brother. Better to hide away with his own interests and see his brother when he had him to himself. No friends, no boredom from dull and idiotic subjects, just him and his brother. Now though, he could see what drew Thor; he could see the potential fun with this group.

"Is it always like this?" He asked, relieved that his question came out sounding amused rather than wistful. He didn't take his eyes off the race, watching Sif comfortably in the lead.

"More or less," Hogun admitted.

Loki turned and flashed him a grin. "If I had known then I would have joined you on one of your 'adventures' before now." Hogun's expression remained carefully blank—too blank. "What is it?"

"Nothing. We should catch the others before they get too far ahead."

Loki matched the other boy's trot, but didn't drop the subject, careful not to scramble his words as he rose and fell with the motion of the horse. "That's a sure sign that I want to know."

Hogun looked over at him before turning his eyes back to the road. "When I suggested that we ask you, I did not think you would join us."

The young prince scowled. "Just because I read does not mean that I do not enjoy more active pastimes. I welcome being out as much as the next man."

"I meant no offense. I merely thought that you-"

"Would rather spend my time with books than my brother?" he finished. "Would be too scared to join you?"

"I would have said, 'had more sense than this.'"

"Oh," was all Loki managed, feeling more than a little embarrassed at his harsh tone. There was no reason to jump on the older boy when he had never shown hostility to him. Not per se, that was. Hogun barely said anything to him, or to most people, so it was hard for Loki to gage what he thought of most things, which made it hard in turn for the prince to know how to judge the elder boy. Though it was clear that he liked Thor and the others; Loki didn't measure Hogun as the kind of person to spend time with people that he disliked. Though what the stoic boy thought of Loki was anyone's guess. "If I walked away every time my brother had an idiotic plan, then I would never see him again. Though, I suspect that I am here for the same reason that you didn't object to this 'quest.'"

Hogun looked at him sideways, questioning enough for Loki to know that he should continue. The prince nearly sighed. Really, they were almost opposites, though not in the manner that he and Thor were. Hogun did not like to use words, while Loki did not like to let actions or anything else speak for him when he could do that perfectly well himself. Hogun would never use two words when one would suffice, and Loki never used two when he could use ten. The older boy's reticence was not due to lack of ability or astuteness; from what he had seen, Loki was certain the other boy had a brain and no deficiency in common sense. In fact, he seemed to be the sensible one in Thor's little band, and for that Loki had to give him a least a little respect.

"You and I both know that Thor will not see this to the end. He will become distracted by one thing or another along the way and run off to chase that instead." It had made playing games together very frustrating for Loki when they were young. They would go from playing Ice War to tree climbing in a heartbeat and then to brick stacking and finally back to war games. "That, or he will grow tired of the long journey and decide that we should run off on another 'adventure.' My brother does not have what one would call a substantive attention span. He has more zeal than dedication."

Hogun nodded, but his words were not so agreeable. "I think that we may both be mistaken this time."

Loki shrugged, ignoring the echo of his mother scolding him for doing so. "Then he will grow bored in the valley. Five and twenty minutes of limited vision and he will be dejected and demand that we leave again."

"Perhaps," Hogun's tone implied that he thought otherwise.

"I am certain. In the meantime, I intend to make good use of this trip away from a host of guards and enjoy our small outing."

"Loki! Hogun!" Thor shouted from what was clearly the finish line of their short race. "Have you fallen asleep? Hurry, or it will be midnight before we reach the valley. Not that it will make much difference to our quest," he added with a laugh.

Loki shot Hogun a grin. "Best do as he says. We do not want to upset Thor the Mighty."

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much everyone who fav'ed ad followed the story last chapter. Extra thank you to everyone who commented :D

the joker: Your question has most probably been answered in the chapter already, but no, this isn't a Thor/Sif fic. It isn't anti-Thor/Sif, it's just before either of them has anything like that on their minds. Not giving too much away, there really isn't that much room for it in this fic. However you are free to interpret her actions, and later PoV, as the beginning of more romantic feelings if you wish :). Sorry if this disappoints.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Mist started to appear half a league from the valley itself, clinging to the road. Loki nattered on about it, something about it being obvious why the surrounding area of the valley blurred Heimdall's vision if the Mist spilled over the edge to the forest that lined it. Thor didn't care, instead he grinned. This was more like it. While sunshine and warmth was all very good for the beginning of their quest, it was not what legends where built on. This was more like the settings of epic tales belted out in the feasting halls and around campfires. This is what he needed for his own heroic story. This was very good indeed.

The Mist was not particularly deep or thick where they rode. If he stood then it would barely cover his foot and was more like wisps of candle smoke. A lot of candle smoke. As if a hundred had been put out at once and the smoke had sunk to the floor. The forest around them was quieter than it had any right to be. Though Loki argued it was still rather than quiet, Thor hardly saw the difference nor how it truly mattered. The trees grew close together, blocking out a good deal of the sun that had now reached its zenith, but they had partly been cleared centuries ago to make way for a road, the only space with a clear view of the sky. It was generous to call it a road. The paving was cracked, grass and flowers peeking through and fracturing the smooth surface of the tough Asgardian craftsmanship. Thor even passed several small trees fighting to grow through the stone. It had clearly stopped being maintained decades ago, most likely in the hopes that it would discourage would-be adventurers. The young prince smirked to himself. No such luck of that on this occasion. If anything, it fuelled his passion. The stage was set for him to take glorious victory. He would return a true hero and Prince of Asgard. He would achieve what most grown men couldn't and do it before he had come of age. Nothing would stop him, and he would do it with his friends and brother by his side.

He turned, grinning, to look back at said brother. Loki was looking round at the forest with a slight frown in place, his eyes continuously drawn to the ground. He was clueless as to what his sibling was thinking, but he was glad he was here. The Eye aside, it was high time his little brother joined them on an adventure. High time he joined Thor on one that didn't involve scurrying around the palace halls. His mother usually kept such a tight rein on Loki. It had taken three full hours to convince her that they did not need a single escort for a picnic under the Great Oak, but after today there would be no more objections. There was no way there could be.

Loki looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, are you smirking at?"

The elder brother beamed brighter. "This will be a glorious day, brother."

The younger boy looked away. "If you insist."

Thor's smile disappeared at the reaction, but before he could inquire, Hogun spoke up. "The end approaches."

Sure enough, some twenty metres away, the trees suddenly broke away and the road took a sharp turn left. Thor nudged his horse into a trot, to reach the end quicker and spy their destination. While the trees on the other end grew to the very edge, there was a thin band on their side that the path ran down, more broken than ever before. The occasional tree grew over the side and in some places they tore up the paving, while in other areas the vegetation regressed further away from the road. That wasn't what caught Thor's attention though; all he had eyes for was the Mist Valley.

Loki claimed that 'valley' wasn't the most accurate term for it, and Thor felt that he knew why. Chasm—that would do it far more justice. 'Valley' brought to mind gentle slopes through which a calm river meandered through the foothills. It recalled green mounds and golden sunshine overlooking grazing livestock and isolated farm cottages dotting the slope. This however…

It was as if Father had taken up a great sword of awesome power and sliced down through to Yggdrasil's roots, dragging it jaggedly along to leave a deep gaping wound in its wake. Mist rolled over the lip in a manner that reminded him of water boiling over a pan. The mist was not so thick at the surface that he could see nothing else, but beyond a score of metres or so, all he could make out were vague shadows and beyond that, solid whiteness. Around him the world seemed dark and grey, despite the trees that surrounded them. It was remarkable, and for the first time, Thor felt a tiny niggle of doubt enter his heart as he guided his horse along the canyon.

"What now, Thor?"

At Sif's question, the prince shoved away the little doubt like the childish nuisance it was. He was Thor, crown prince of Asgard, the mightiest of all the realms! He would not scurry back home with his tail between his legs, no matter how thick the Mist seemed down there. He brought his horse to a sharp halt, spinning it round to face his friends.

"We find the Valley Road," he boldly declared. "It cannot be difficult."

"Finding a road that has been abandoned for centuries," he caught Loki mumble. "Of course, what could be simpler?"

Had Loki been beside him, he would have given his brother a hearty slap on the back. "Take heart, little brother, we will find the path soon and with it, our glory."

The elder prince reached down to the pouch at his hip, tugging at the drawstrings. He reached in and pulled out the Sorcerer's Eye—a glass ball that sat quite comfortably in his palm, fingers curling round so that it fit perfectly. It had a greenish tinge to it, but for the black spot in the middle that diffused in the green like ink on paper. He grinned at the key to his honour. He threw it up in the air and caught it in the same hand. He did it again, this time plucking it from the air before it fell again.

"If you drop it," Loki drawled, "and it falls over the edge, you can go down and find it on your own."

Thor laughed. "You worry too much. I will not-"

His horse shrieked. That was the only warning he got, and it wasn't much as at what seemed like the same moment the world became a blur. It only lasted a second before his back slammed into something hard. He blinked stupidly, cries reaching him, and he stared up at the sky bemused. He'd been thrown from his horse. Strange, that hadn't happened since he was ten. The horse must have reared and with one hand…

Remembering the borrowed treasure, Thor scrambled to his hands and knees. The Eye! He needed to find it. He was a dead man if Father found out about it. His eyes frantically scanned the grass near him, ignoring the commotion and the sudden wind that tossed his hair into his eyes. He impatiently brushed the locks away. There it was, sitting innocently in the dirt twelve feet away. In a frenzy of limbs, he was on his feet again.

"Thor! Get back!"

The prince ignored Fandral's shout, his attention locked onto the stone before him. Just three more feet. As soon as he was close enough to bend down and scoop it up, fingers brushing against the surface, a hand grabbed the back of his tunic and pulled him hard. He lost his balance and tumbled back onto his assailant—Volstagg, judging from the soft and expansive body mass. Thor felt his toe strike something, and he caught sight of the Eye rolling towards the mouth of the abyss. He made to rise again, only to be pulled back down.

"Volstagg, release me at once!" He shouted out the command just as another wind stirred the air. The large boy didn't answer with words, instead he placed his two large hands on either side of Thor's face and turned it up and forwards. The complaint in his throat dried and shriveled up. He stared wide eyed at the Sky Serpent rising high above them. He froze, much to his later shame, unable to take his eyes off the behemoth, the end of its body still rushing through the space where he had stood not four seconds ago. It disturbed the air and a small part of his mind realised that this had been the 'wind' that he had felt earlier. The larger part of his mind, however, was locked onto the serpent above him.

Serpent was an accurate term. He had thought that these creatures were dragons—it was simply how his mind had translated the stories and rumours into pictures—but there was no better description. It was a snake: a giant, flying snake. It had no arms, no legs and no wings, just a head that melded seamlessly with its tail. He had no idea how it flew—magic no doubt. The Mist seemed come from the fiend itself, rolling thinly off the skin and escaping from the mouth like puffs of steam on a cold winter's morning. It was all white but for two small, milky, black eyes that reminded Thor of a blind man's. He supposed the creature would have little need for sight. The beast's nostrils were huge though, and they flared as it tried to find prey, twisting its head around. A long forked tongue flickered out to taste the air. Its face turned, stopping when its sightless eyes fell on the prone prince and his friend. The jaw opened, revealing two lines of sharp teeth taller than Thor.

"Thor, you great oaf, MOVE!"

He was jerked to reality by Loki's voice and he shot to his feet with Volstagg half running, half falling backwards to get out of the way when the snake rushed forward. The horrendous jaws snapped shut on thin air and it hissed, twisting before brushing the ground. It snapped its head up to its prey again, hovering at their height, the rest of the body coiling in the air. Trees groaned as the huge scales pressed against them, threatening to topple them over. The tongue darted out once more.

His sword. Thor reached for his sword before realising that it was still on his horse. His eyes darted round, finding his horse was held by Hogun, who was barely still seated on his own panicking steed while trying and failing to control Thor's frantic horse as well. Sif and Fandral were covered in dirt, their mounts nowhere in sight. Loki, however, looked as impeccable as ever, his riderless mare relatively passive on the edge of the clearing. The younger prince rushed to Thor, shoving his brother out of the way. One arm shot forward, releasing a knife. It found its mark, burying itself deep in the serpent's nose. It was quickly followed by another. The beast shrieked, pulling back into the air. Rivulets of blood trickled down to the monster's mouth. The blood bubbled and foamed every time the creature took a breath, but it looked more annoyed than injured. Thor looked to his sibling, reluctantly admitting to himself that he was impressed. Loki muttered something under his breath, jerking his hand out as if to catch something.

The serpent shrieked again, and looking closely, Thor could see that the knife was returning to Loki's palm, dragging through the behemoth's flesh as it did so. The dagger was finally free, leaving a deep tear through the nose, blood gushing out now. His little brother didn't bother summoning the other blade, immediately throwing the one in his hand with another muttered spell. Thor could only assume it was some kind of accuracy spell as the dagger shot straight into the centre of the eye. The cry the beast let out was enough to force Thor to cover his ears. Finally having enough, the Sky Serpent turned tail and disappeared to whence it came.

A laugh escaped Thor; he couldn't help it, but soon his friends joined in. They'd survived an attack from the feared predators of the valley and had done so with barely a scratch. The fear from seconds ago evaporated in his euphoria. If this was all these so-called mighty creatures had to offer, then this would be easier than he had thought. The next one they encountered would not be so lucky. Loki was the only one who did not seem exhilarated.

"You are a thrice damned fool," his younger brother hissed. "Now where is the Sorcerer's Eye?" The laugh melted away from Thor as the words sunk in. Loki looked at him nervously. "Thor, brother, where is it?"

The elder prince turned and pointed to the milky abyss.

(&)

Thor peered over the edge, looking down to the bottom of the gorge—or at least he tried to. The Mist from the Sky Serpents prevented him seeing anything more than shadows and shapes. How did the damn creatures excrete so much fog? It made the quest a challenge though, one worthy of being his first great tale of valour.

"This will be difficult, my friends," the golden prince declared, perhaps edging a little on the melodramatic, "but we can do it."

"Are you mad, brother?" He turned to see Loki staring at him as if he truly believed he was. Thor had thought that this was just what his brother would enjoy, though perhaps he had misjudged and Loki was a little too young for this after all.

"Of course not," the elder brother replied. "The stone fell down there and so we must follow it."

Loki stepped up to the edge of the crevasse beside his sibling and jabbed a finger towards the murky depths. "Do you see that? How do you propose to find it? Not even Heimdall's gaze can penetrate The Mist! Have you forgotten the Sky Serpents? That creature that attacked us not fifteen minutes ago? They do not need sight to hunt us; we would be sitting ducks if we went down there, waiting to be picked off."

Fandral grinned roguishly across at the dark haired boy. "Scared of a few little Sky Serpents?"

Loki looked as if he was biting back the reply of, 'Of course I am, idiots,' but instead he settled for something more dignified. "As we have just seen, they are as long as an archery range. I would hardly call them 'little.'"

Sif beamed. "That will simply make our success more glorious." She took a step towards the young boy. "Or are you too cowardly to desire any glory?"

Loki stepped back onto the very edge of the cliff, but suddenly stopped as he remembered his position.

"No, I am simply not stupid to the point of being suicidal," he hissed in reply. "That creature nearly killed us all. Have you forgotten that or are you too dimwitted to realise it? If I had not acted when I did then Thor and Volstagg would be dead at this very moment, and that was when the creature was before us as clear as day. Without the Eye, we have no way of seeing through The Mist. How can we find a needle in a haystack if we cannot even see the stable, nay, the farm? We are blind while our would-be-predators could snap us up as easily as if they were hunting under the midday sun. We will not survive if we go down there. You will get us all killed."

"He is right," Hogun admitted, causing them all to turn. He was tying the horses to a nearby branch, the ones that he had managed to find. Fandral's steed was still missing, half of their food and blankets along with it.

"You too, friend!" Thor exclaimed in dismay. He would admit that Hogun was the most likely to side with Loki, but his comrade had never walked away from a challenge just because it seemed hard.

"Without a means to see through The Mist, the cause is as good as lost. We would be more likely to walk off the edge of the cliff than to die in battle. There is no glory in that."

"But we must retrieve the stone," Thor objected. "What do you suggest we do instead?"

Hogun was silent, unable to think of a fitting solution.

"Simple, we return home and tell father."

Thor turned round at Loki's suggestion. "No," came his firm reply. "We are not returning home empty-handed to simply tell father that we have lost one of his treasures."

Loki took half a step towards his brother and placed a hand on one of his strong arms. "We have no choice, brother. We cannot find the Eye ourselves, so we must return and admit the truth. He will know what to do."

Thor brushed off the hand sharply, hardly believing what he was hearing and from Loki of all people. His brother always appeared to pull excuses and plans from nowhere to try to escape blame. "Father does not know we have the Sorcerer's Eye. We cannot return and confess that not only did we steal the stone from the vault, but we have lost it in the depths of The Mist. He will be furious."

"Better that we chance our father's anger than face a certain and pointless death, to be never seen or heard from again," his younger brother snapped.

"You are simply being a coward," the elder boy growled.

"I am not the one who is too scared to go home to his father, like a child who was caught stealing from the kitchens." Loki was all but shouting now.

"I am not scared!" Thor yelled back, sounding more like a child than he cared to admit. He tried to think of a way to justify himself, but his brother quickly moved on, grabbing the front of the older boy's tunic.

"Then return home, face the consequences of your actions and stop acting like a spoilt child. Know when you are beaten and let Father deal with this."

Thor shoved Loki away from him, forcing the younger boy to take a step back in an attempt to steady himself.

"I DO…not…need…" The shout died on his lips as he gazed at his brother in utter confusion. He did not understand why Loki had suddenly gone white as death or why he was waving his arms like that, as if he was trying to find his balance. It only lasted a second though, and then Loki was gone. He disappeared into thin air.

Thor blinked as he waited for his head catch up with his body, which seemed to have seized up in fear, but his mind could not understand why. He heard Sif cry out, perhaps his other friends too, and his stomach churned.

Then it hit him. It was as if someone had reached for a great hammer and struck him in the face to beat the obvious into his head. His legs crumpled underneath him and he fell to his knees. Leaning over the cliff he screamed his brother's name into the ravine, but the younger boy had already been swallowed by The Mist. Loki's name frantically tore from his throat again, while he prayed his brother would call back to him. When nothing came, his breath hitched with the painful truth.

He had, quite literally, pushed his brother over the edge.

* * *

**A/N:** And we leave it on a cliff hanger... Sorry, couldn't resist saying that.

You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to posting this chapter. :D Though, anyone who also read "Fragile" probably saw this one coming.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait guys. My fault. Real life walked up to me and dumped a load of stuff in my lap with a cheery 'there you go!' So, as I'm aiming for a weekly update with this fic, I was just going to wait until Tuesday to post this up and just miss a week. However, as I got such a good response from the last chapter I decided to post this up now instead. So, enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

It had taken Loki a second or two to comprehend what was happening to him, but as Thor's face vanished from his sight, the realisation struck hard. He was falling. Down through the Mist he went as it rapidly became denser and denser until he was surrounded by nothing but solid white. It was a most peculiar sensation, to feel oneself falling but see nothing change.

His initial reaction was blank panic. He would have said blind panic, but there wasn't anything there inside him, just a barren mind and an empty soul. He was falling to his demise and there was nothing he could do about it. Any second now he would slam into a ledge or a floor and then he would meet his death. He wouldn't just depart from this life, but do so horribly and painfully. He was too young, his body too weak to survive this fall. Maybe he would have had a chance if he were even just a couple of years older. It might have been enough time for his body to fortify itself to something resembling its adult strength. Instead he would be deceased by the tender age of fourteen, and worst of all he was going to perish over a stupid stone.

Reality hit, knocking his mind into action and triggering a million thoughts and recollections to flash through his head as his brain desperately searched for a solution, anything to rescue him from his rapidly approaching doom. Memories slipped across his consciousness quicker than the air rushed past his face, barely staying long enough for him to acknowledge they were there before disappearing faster than a blink of an eye. Thor stealing his apple tart, trying to climb the stairs to the throne when he could barely walk, tripping over a bench as he chased Thor, his first magic—

His eyes snapped open. Magic! Of course, how could he have been so doltish? His sorcery could save him. A spell. He needed some manner of enchantment, but at that moment he couldn't think of a single one that he knew. A million that he didn't know flashed through his mind, from shape shifting to flying. Useless, that's what they all were, completely and utterly useless. Why did his infamous rapid intellect have to fail him now of all times? No, no, no. He had to think outside the norm: if he couldn't stop his fall, then he had to think of a way to survive it. He needed a strong body, as sturdy as his father's, as unyielding as steel, and yet all he had was a spell he'd used when sparring with Thor. It wasn't much, just a shield of sorts that protected him from the brunt of his brother's blows. However, perhaps with plenty of magic infused over him and with enough layers, he would survive. He had to try. It had to work, otherwise he would perish.

Fighting back terror, his mind grasped at the spell and cast it. It came out muddled and confused. His brain jumbled it together into a horrific mess that did nothing. He gasped out a sob. He didn't want to die. He tried again, his sorcery stuttering in his head, but there was a faint wave over his body as the enchantment washed through him. His vision would have blurred if the tears weren't immediately whisked away by the wind. Another sniffle broke free and he tried again. The effect was a little stronger this time. He wasn't going to die. Please don't let him die. Not now. He wanted to live. He did it again, for the third time, this time throwing everything he had behind it. Somehow he got it right and as he exhaled he felt the charm shoot through him. His breath hitched. It wouldn't be enough. He needed-

Like a hammer striking an anvil, Loki hit the rock and shattered.

(&)

Thor stared down at the fog, his mouth slightly open as he tried not to panic. He felt as if someone had reached inside of him and taken a firm grasp of his innards, squeezing and twisting as tightly as they could. He felt sick. He wanted to vomit, and his short, shallow breaths were not helping to still his stomach. He tried to inhale deeply and calmly, but the air never seemed to reach his lungs. His heart felt as if it were shrivelling up, and he caught a sob in his throat before it could escape.

He'd pushed his own little brother off a cliff into Hel knows what. He couldn't even begin to guess where he had fallen—if it had been a straight drop or…

He screwed his eyes shut. Loki was alive. He was alive because he had to be. This wasn't meant to happen. This wasn't how legends unfolded. The champion never shoved their companions into a milky abyss. They were majestic and noble; they never made such grievous mistakes, so this couldn't be happening. He was a hero and this quest was supposed to prove that, not that he was a wicked fiend.

A soft hand landing on his shoulder jerked him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Sif hovering beside him. She gazed down at him with pity that was tainted with fear. She opened her mouth, but before she could say a thing, he heard himself blurt out his thoughts.

"He is alive." The pity in her eyes overthrew her fear, and it annoyed him. He spun round to sit on his backside so that he could see his male friends instead. "He is of Asgard, not some fragile mortal. He would not be killed by something so trivial."

They looked disturbingly pale, especially Volstagg, who looked to be on the verge of being violently sick. They would not… could not think….

Hogun stepped forward, but it was Fandral who spoke, his tone cautious.

"Thor, he fell into the gorge. He may be of Asgard, but he is only fourteen."

"But… he is an Odinson. He is my brother," he couldn't keep the plea from his voice. When no one seemed to believe him, he clenched his teeth, his anger surging forward, his fists balling, and he firmly said, "He is not dead."

"It is possible," Hogun admitted slowly. It was as if his friend had confirmed what he already knew, that he had not slain his brother. The mere idea was ludicrous. His body relaxed, his heart not beating quite so furiously, allowing a watery smile to spread across his face. He rolled to his feet.

"Then we must search for him."

His comrades didn't move, looking between themselves awkwardly, and his confidence slipped a little. Volstagg shifted on his feet, his voice wary.

"I think that perhaps Loki was right."

"What do you mean?"

Hogun spoke. "It is time we returned home and admitted what has happened to the Allfather."

The prince shook his head. "No."

"Thor—" Sif gently tried to sway his mind, but he cut her off.

"No. We cannot return home. Loki needs our help."

"This has gone beyond us," Fandral pointed out, trying to make his prince see reason.

"We can find him," Thor's tone was strong, but a little tremor snuck in underneath it. "You were prepared to go down to search for the stone, why not Loki? Finding him will be no more difficult."

"With The Eye, we would have been able to see after we found it. With Loki we must not only find him, but also find our way back through The Mist." Hogun's logic was sound, but Thor shook his head. "The stone's life is not in danger. Loki's is."

"No—if we can find him then we can bring him back." They could do it, he was sure.

"And what if we do more harm than good?" Sif asked. "Trying to rescue him rather than returning for help may simply make his situation worse." She rested a hand on his bicep. "Your brother requires more help than we can give him. He needs people who can find and heal him; we must return to Asgard if we wish to save him. You are the bravest man I know, but now is not the time for that."

Fear was creeping into his gut, clawing away at the rational part of his brain. They had to go back, but even if they did, it had taken them nearly six hours to get to the Mist Valley. It could be done in less, but even so, it would still take time to speak to his father, gather men and return. They could not possibly get back here before nightfall. How could he leave Loki alone for that time?

"I cannot leave him here." He would never be able to look at his brother again if he ran home and left him down the gorge to die, broken and vulnerable.

"It would do no good to stand here and do nothing," Hogun tried to argue. "All this will achieve is depriving Asgard of both its princes."

"I will not abandon him," his voice became firm as he finally made up his mind. He knew what he had to do. He strode forward to the horses.

"Leaving him here is his best chance." Fandral almost sounded exasperated. "You must see that. You cannot ignore that out of fear of your father's wrath."

"I do not fear my father's wrath," Thor said, though he knew that was more true than he cared to admit. "Some must return to Asgard City, but not all of us do."

He let his words sink in as he tugged at the clasp fastening a coil of rope to Sif's saddle. Hogun stepped next to him as he released the fastening and made his way round to the cord on the other side of the saddle.

"If he is seriously injured, then there will be nothing we can do. Moving him may worsen the injuries."

"Perhaps, but at least he will not be alone. We can protect him from the creatures of the valley. If we find him, then we can guide my father to him. They will be able to reach and help him sooner." He could see that Hogun was being swayed by his argument. "We would only need one person to ride back, the lands are safe, and a lone rider would not be in danger." He turned round to face all of them. "I will not force any of you to remain or follow me—if you want to return, then you are free to do so."

Sif snorted. "You speak as if we could desert you anymore than you could your brother. We will stand by your side."

Thor smiled at her. "Thank you, friends, but one of us must return."

The group was still for a moment before Volstagg spoke up. "If one must, then I will go."

"Thank you, but I feel you would be of better use here. You are the strongest of us, after myself of course, and I can think of no one I would rather have watch over our ropes as we descend into the depths of the ravine. I need to you here to guard us from above and help pull us up if need be."

The large boy nodded and Thor couldn't help but notice that he looked more than a little relieved. Whether it was from being saved from returning and facing the Allfather or from scaling into the gorge, he did not know. Perhaps it was a little of both.

No one spoke. He hoped one of his friends would volunteer, but not a single noise was made. His eyes swept round the group, and when they fell on Sif, the girl folded her arms and shook her head.

"No. I will follow you."

"Sif, there is no better rider amongst us nor anyone who knows the palace grounds better, not to mention that you are a lady of a most respected house. You can reach my father quicker than Hogun or Fandral. If you take the message, then I will be free in the knowledge that it will reach my father safely and swiftly."

She was clearly not happy, her jaw a little too tight and her fists clenched, but she nodded. "If that is what you wish."

"It is," he replied, working the second rope loose. "Though I ask one more small favour: do not leave this instant—give me some time to find Loki."

"The sooner she leaves the sooner she can bring help," Hogun reminded him.

"I know, but we do not know where my brother fell. There is no point sending father into a frenzy only to find Loki no more than a dozen metres down with nothing but a few scrapes and bruises. I do not imagine Father would be happy to be called out all the way here for that."

"If he only has a few scrapes and bruises then why did he not answer your call?"

"You know how he likes to jest."

"This would go beyond a jest, even for Loki."

"Then maybe he hit his head, or feels dizzy or…," he searched for another reasonable explanation, but none came to mind. Not willing to accept defeat, he turned back to Sif. "An hour is all I ask. If I have not returned by then, then take my horse—Thindel is the best steed we have—and ride as fast as you can to the city. Just give me an hour to find my brother. I know you are all as eager as I am to avoid my father's ire."

The following silence confirmed his statement.

"Half an hour," she haggled. "If he has dropped that far, then he will need more assistance than we can provide."

He didn't like it, but what choice did he have? "Fine, but you must not leave before then."

Fandral laughed. "You win, Thor. Sif will wait before riding out and Volstagg will guard us from above, which I suppose means that Hogun and I are left to accompany you into the depths of Hel."

"I hope we do not have to travel that far," the prince replied.

(&)

Thor could not have been gladder that Loki had made them bring plenty of rope. At the time, he had thought his brother was being absurd, but now, as he watched Hogun tie and secure the cord round him into an impromptu harness, he was relieved that he had listened to his little brother. With six coils and only three of them descending into the abyss, they had twice as much leeway. He didn't think about what they would do when they ran out, he would just have to make sure that he found Loki before that. The ropes had been carried on Hogun, Volstagg and Sif's saddles, fortunate for them as Fandral's horse was still nowhere to be seen. However, the missing horse meant that they only had a bag of dried meats for food. Learning from this mistake, Hogun, Fandral and he had divided their supplies evenly between them, making sure Sif had a little as well. Each carried a bag, inside which were two healing stones, some food, a knife and a blanket. Thor had taken the only roll of bandages they— Loki had thought to bring.

Hogun finished his knot and, as with all the other bonds, Thor tested it. Satisfied that it would hold, he looked back up at his friends, each one watching him nervously.

"There is still time to turn back," Volstagg assured him. "Not one of us will think any less of you if you do."

Thor could see that they all hoped he would do this, even if they remained silent. They would follow him—he knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt—but that didn't mean that they were looking forward to the path ahead. Perhaps he would have turned back if it were anyone but Loki. He could not desert his brother after such a grave trespass against him. Even without that on his shoulders, he wouldn't have left. He had been the one to persuade his brother to join them, and he had been the one to push him off the cliff. Loki was his responsibility. It was his duty to rescue his brother and make amends.

That wasn't all though, was it? Thor tried to push away the snide little voice that sounded too much like Loki. He was scared. If he had thought he was in trouble for losing the stone to the valley, it was nothing in comparison to how much trouble he would be in now. He would rather take his chance in the Mist Valley than stand before his father and admit that not only had he taken his little brother on an adventure to one of the most dangerous places in the realm, but in the heat of anger he had also shoved Loki into the chasm. Father would find out about it; Thor knew he would. Lying was Loki's gift, not his. At least this way he could balance his wrong with a right. His love for his brother and fear of his father's wrath led him to one conclusion.

"No, my friends. I must do this."

"Then we shall follow." Fandral rested a hand on his shoulder to lend his support. The gesture was much appreciated.

"Thank you." He turned to Sif. "Thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes," she agreed.

Giving one last look at the tree to which their ropes were secured, he turned to the gorge. He knew without looking that Fandral and Hogun followed. Crouching down, he started to lower himself over the edge.

"Good luck."

He looked up at Sif's rushed exclamation. She clutched her short sword hanging from her belt, her knuckles white, and beside her Volstagg wrung his hands, obviously wishing that none of this was happening. He wasn't alone. Hoping to put them both at ease, he flashed them the biggest and brightest grin he could.

"I will return shortly with my brother and then we can put this whole incident behind us."

He quickly ducked below the brink, not wishing to see their expressions shift. He couldn't see the doubt in their eyes, not now. He needed to cling to his hope and his self-assurance that this was the right thing to do. Loki was alive down there, and Thor would be the one to find him and bring him back home. He had to.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**Firstly, I'd like to apologise for taking so long with this chapter. I was supposed to get it up weeks ago, but had some problems with it that set it all back. I really am very sorry. :(

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sif paced around the clearing, her short sword in hand and ready in case they had another unwelcome visit from the valley's residents. The weapon gave her comfort as well. It made her feel as if she weren't useless, despite being stuck topside with nothing to do but wait. She ignored the echo of her cousin's voice saying that any man, or woman for that matter, who found strength through arms was a weak individual. It wasn't the source of her courage, it was… it was… She frowned to herself and sheathed the blade, her heart beating slightly faster when she did. There, she didn't need her sword drawn.

She moved around the small space, unable to sit still like Volstagg. She had tried to stay still, taking a seat beside her large friend, but her restless energy had pushed her to her feet within a minute. If she was still for too long then her worry would eat away at her until she was consumed with it. Moving was the only option. Whether it was checking on the remaining horses, patrolling the perimeter or fighting imaginary foes, anything was better than just sitting and waiting.

"Time is up," Volstagg said, turning to her.

She knew that, but as eager as she was to do something, something worthwhile, she was loath to leave her friends down the abyss. What if she just missed them? They could appear over the rim mere minutes after she left. Something could happen and they would need her help. Volstagg could be attacked while she was away, leaving the others more vulnerable than ever.

"Sif, the sooner you go, the faster help will arrive. We've already left it forty minutes."

She didn't move. Loki irritated her, and she may not understand Thor's near adoration for his little brother, but she didn't want him to die, even if he weren't her prince. She wanted to save him—she truly did—she just didn't want to abandon Thor.

"Ten more minutes," she implored.

Volstagg huffed moodily and turned his attention back to the ropes. Sif resisted the urge to bite her nails which would have been very unseemly for a warrior. She knew this was silly—that the sooner she left with all haste, the better—but she couldn't help but listen to that little voice of doubt that told her Thor was going to appear over the edge any minute now. She was terrified that her friends were in trouble and Loki was dead. If they weren't back by now, then it was a good possibility. The longer Thor was gone, the more likely it was that Loki was dead and her friends lost. The idea made her start pacing again.

"Do not be dead," she mentally prayed. "If you really are as clever as you think you are, then you'll find a way to stay alive. Do not be dead."

"Ten minutes have gone, Sif. You must go."

She swallowed, knowing he was right. Letting her eyes slide closed, she took a deep breath. "Look after them, Volstagg," she commanded, and spun round to march to Thor's horse. She didn't look back, not even at her friend's 'good luck.' There was a mission to focus her energy on. She could not hesitate now, not when she had the longest and most important race of her life, and she didn't know if she'd already lost.

(&)

The Mist could not be penetrated by any eye—not even the Gatekeeper himself could gaze into the Mist Valley. The further Thor descended into the chasm, the more he appreciated how true this was turning out to be. The fog rolled around him, thickening until he could only just see his hand on the cliff and his friends were nothing more than dark shadows. He predicted that in another ten minutes they wouldn't be able to see anything. With a drop of his stomach, he realised he was climbing as good as blind now. Finding handholds was difficult and there was no way to defend from any attacks that might come. Hogun and Loki had tried to warn him, but he had not comprehended it.

There was one blessing though: it meant that he could not see the bottom. He had never been afraid of heights before, but then he'd never been clinging to a cliff face with nothing but a rope to protect him until now. He didn't know how far down it went. If the stories were true, then the gorge cut down to the very roots of Yggdrasil itself. He certainly hoped that wasn't correct. Yes, not being able to see the bottom took the bite from the anxiety, but it also meant that he couldn't see his little brother. He wasn't sure how they were going to find him either. The full gravity of their predicament was only just beginning to dawn on him. He hadn't lost hope though. Loki had fallen down, not sideways, and so they were bound to trip over him sooner or later. He was learning that it was better for him to focus on that thought than what could go wrong with their expedition. He couldn't and wouldn't give into despair and give up.

He winced as he accidently placed his hand on a mass of twisted and prickly branches instead of the cliff face, scratching his palm. He let go and waved his hand to try to cool the burning skin. If Loki had crashed into one or more of these plants, he couldn't imagine it would be pleasant. It was, however, better than the alternative. There was more than a small chance that Loki had tumbled into them and they had either caught him or at the very least slowed his fall. However, when he had expressed this idea to Hogun, the older boy had paused and said that he was 'not certain that was the way of these things.'

Thor's foot suddenly hit something sticking out into the canyon, and it only took a second this time to realise that they had found a shelf.

"Loki!" he hissed into the void as he had done with every ledge they reached. "Loki, are you there?" He slid his foot back, testing to see how far the ridge stuck out.

"Is that another ledge?" Fandral hissed down in a stage whisper.

"Yes," Thor replied and crouched down, twisting round so his back was against the wall, hands brushing over the stone. "Wider than the last." He felt to the right, shuffling a little and calling as loudly as he dared to his brother again, but he only felt his fingers hit the edge. He tried the other direction and something hit his back. "Ouch!"

"Sorry." It was Hogun's voice this time. "I did not realise that you were under me."

Thor pulled back, sitting straight again, shuffling away to give his friend more room to land.

"Careful," Fandral muttered behind him.

He looked over his shoulder to see the outline of his friend and carefully manoeuvred himself into a safer position. He watched Hogun's silhouette as it found firm ground. Fandral sighed, and there was a soft ruffling as he dropped to the ground.

"About time," he complained. "I need to rest my bones."

The prince frowned in his companion's direction. "We are not stopping."

His friend let out a melodramatic exhalation, but his tone was more serious. "We need to rest. I am—we all are tired, and my body aches. This is not like going for a ride on a fine summer's day. Hogun agrees with me, do you not?"

Thor saw the smudge that was his elder friend slide down to the floor. "It would be wise to rest our bodies for a while. We cannot help Loki if we are too weary to climb," Hogun argued calmly.

"Let us eat and rest for ten minutes and then continue." It was Fandral again. "We can recover our strength, and then we will be on the move again, quicker than ever."

Thor snorted. "Ten minutes," he commanded, aware that he had no way to be sure of this unless he counted down the seconds. "But I won't waste the time completely; search your area for any sign of Loki."

The boys agreed and there was a slow scrabble as they carefully moved about on the small ledge. There was little room for Thor to search and both Fandral and Hogun quickly stated that there was less than an arm's length either side of them. He supposed it was too much to wish for to find a clue here. There was barely enough room for them all, and they quickly found themselves with their backs to the wall and their legs dangling over the side while his gut fluttered uneasily.

Hogun pushed something into his hand. Thor looked down and lifted his hand close to his face until he could make out a small, round, grey fruit in the palm of his hand.

"Eat," Hogun urged and leaned across to pass one to Fandral. "It will not be the finest feast you have tasted, but it will be enough to fend off hunger and thirst for a little while. I took the opportunity to pick them as we passed."

Thor was surprised that his friend had been able to see any of them at all, though he did have sharper eyes than either of the other two.

"Is it safe to eat?" he asked.

"Of course. It is Mist Fruit. They do not taste of much but water, but it will keep what little food we have until later."

"How do you know about them?" Thor asked curiously, perhaps more to distract himself from his restlessness than any real desire to know the answer. Hogun's father was a scholar, but this seemed an odd titbit of knowledge from Hogun. He wasn't entirely sure what Hogun's father studied, but he was certain it wasn't flora.

"My father was once hired by a very rich man who had a taste for rare objects, food among them. Some Mist Fruit came into his possession while we were residing under his roof, and he was an indulging man towards me."

Thor absently nodded and took a bite. It tasted more of flavoured water than anything else with just a hint of bitterness. It was bland enough for him to neither dislike nor like it. The flesh was surprisingly firm, somewhere between an apple and a plum.

"It is a small wonder anything can grow in the cursed place," he muttered to himself, conscious of how his skin prickled uncomfortably. The sooner they could leave this valley the better.

"In these parts it is a sign of devotion and resilience," Hogun replied. "They say if a man comes down here, picks the fruit and presents it to his love, than the law will recognise his right to marry her no matter what barriers stand in their way."

"Truly?" Fandral asked, making a small noise of displeasure at his own food.

"Perhaps," Thor replied and took another bite, "but I have never heard of the law if it is true."

That wasn't to say it wasn't. He was not one for the subtle ways and words of Law, which was something more to Loki's liking. However, his brother had come across many strange laws that were now long forgotten. If what Hogun said was true, then it was not half as ridiculous as a legislation announcing that no one may step on Asgardian currency or another that stated that it was legal to marry a dead man if engaged before his death.

He threw the fruit stone into the abyss and supressed a sigh. He supposed, as bland as they were, the Mist Fruit did fill a certain hole that he had not realised was there. The dread within him seemed to grow as he sat there though, wanting nothing more than to be moving on. He just wanted to go, to be away from here. He rubbed his arms and felt goosebumps over his skin. The prince frowned. He didn't feel particularly cold, but his hair stood on end and he found that it complemented his inner turbulence. They should move on and find Loki. However, with that thought he realised that his dread was less about Loki and more the eagerness to move on. A strange trepidation, almost distress, bubbled within him. It was like the fear he'd felt as a child when walking into a dark room, scared of nameless monsters lurking within. His senses urged for him to leave.

The stench hit him first and he knew from the way his friends stiffened that they smelt it too. It was quite unlike anything he had ever smelt before. It was like… like… something repulsive; he really didn't know what though. It made his stomach twist in an entirely different way than when Loki had fallen. Something clamped over his mouth clumsily, Hogun's hand he supposed. The trio were utterly still as some primal instinct clamped down on them. If instinct hadn't been silent, he doubted that he would be able to hear it though.

It was a most queer sound to hear in the otherwise silent valley. It was a dragging, grating noise. He couldn't tell where it was coming from in the Mist; he was certain it was somewhere beneath them but he was clueless as to how far away it was. His senses said it was too close, and the thought alone nearly made him flee.

He listened, barely daring to breathe as the sound became louder, little by little, but it still wasn't enough to tell him much. Just that it was nearby now and he was certain it was just below them, dragging whatever it was with it. When he concentrated very hard he was certain he could hear a ragged intake of breath, and he swore his heart stopped in almost maddening fear.

When he was certain the thing was directly under them the noise stopped. No sound. Not the rustle of material or even a hint of an inhale. Just silence. He would have thought the thing had disappeared if it weren't for the stench and weight on his soul. They sat, straining to catch the slightest noise, an indication that it was leaving or had noticed them. Had it? His heart sped up.

He was terrified of a phantom. He had no idea what was down there, it could be as harmless as a lizard. It could be a Sky Serpent. It could be Loki. His breath caught. He knew it was just a hollow comfort for his scared mind, but…

But what if he was wrong? He might be missing his one opportunity to find his sibling. Loki didn't smell like this but who knew what he'd been through. His brother had never made him feel like this though; feel this…wrong. Every fibre of Thor's being screamed at him to hold his tongue. He tried to stifle the growing fear that he was missing his one and only chance and now he would lose Loki forever. It couldn't hurt to call out. Even if it wasn't his sibling, it might scare whatever it was away.

Nothing passed his lips and he didn't move to push Hogun's hand away. He took a deep breath, quietly. A whisper to start with, a small-

A sudden noise jerked him out of his courage rousing and nearly made him jump. The sound of movement came again, but it wasn't like last time. There was no slow trudge, but a fast scuttling that scattered loose stones in its path. He tensed, ready to strike out at the enemy if it came at him. It didn't. Instead the noise rapidly faded, taking the stench and mind crushing terror with it, leaving the boys as they were before. After several seconds of nothing, Hogun removed his hand.

"What was that?" Thor whispered, his voice finally returning.

"I do not know," Hogun replied.

Fandral was already scrambling to his feet. "And let us keep it at that."

Thor and Hogun didn't argue, quick to follow him and eager to be on their way again. He knew that they all wondered the same thing: what other creatures hide within the Mist besides the Sky Serpents?

* * *

I just want to send out a quick thank you to everyone who has commented, fav'ed and followed this fic. It really makes me very happy every time. I'm thrilled that people seem to be enjoying this so much and I hope you'll all continue to do so :) Hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment after such a long wait.

**FlightFoot:** No problem :) How will Odin be portrayed? I write Odin as loving both the boys, but naturally drawn more to Thor. So there won't be any 'screw Loki, I only care about Thor' moments. Hope that helps.

**tywingfieldtbs42:** Thank you and I'm dreadfully sorry for the very very long wait.

**Guests** **25/5 and 27/5: **I'm glad you are enjoying this. Hope you're still reading.


End file.
